With the rapid development of the display technology, the touch control display panel has been widely applied and accepted, used by the people. For example, the smart phone, the flat panel computer and etc. all use the touch control display panel. The touch control display panel is to combine the touch control panel and the liquid display panel as one to make the liquid crystal display panel equipped with functions of display and sensing the touch control inputs at the same time.
Generally, the liquid crystal panel mainly comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate) and a Liquid Crystal Layer positioned inbetween. The working principle is that the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to the two glass substrate for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules. According to the orientation of the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal display panels in the mainstream market can be categorized into several types, which are Vertical Alignment (VA), Twisted Nematic (TN) or Super Twisted Nematic (STN), In-Plane Switching (IPS) and Fringe Field Switching (FFS). In the IPS type liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal molecules are oriented to be parallel relative to the substrate surface, and by applying the transverse electrical field for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
The TFT array substrate is an important component of the liquid crystal display panel. The TFT substrate generally comprises data lines, scan lines, common electrode lines, common electrodes, pixel electrodes and TFTs. Each pixel is electrically coupled to one TFT. The Gate of the TFT is coupled to a horizontal scan line, and Source of the TFT is coupled to a vertical data line, and the Drain is coupled to the pixel electrode. The enough voltage is applied to the level scan line, and all the TFTs electrically coupled to the scan line are activated. Thus, the signal voltage on the data line can be written into the pixel to control the transmittances of different liquid crystals to achieve the display effect.
The touch control display panels can be categorized into four types of resistive, capacitive, optics, surface acoustic wave according to the sensing technology. At present, the main stream touch control technology is the capacitive type. The capacitive type can be further categorized into self capacitive type and mutual capacitive type. The touch display panel can be categorized according to different structures into: On cell, In Cell and Out Cell. The In Cell touch display panel possesses many advantages of being light and thin, frame free and achievable of full plane design, and becomes the research hot spot in the present touch control technology field.
The in-cell self capacitive touch control display panel according to prior art generally requires one set of touch control circuit (including the touch scanning line, the touch receiving line and the touch control self capacitance) and the driving control part to realize the in-cell self capacitive touch control function. There is a certain difficulty degree for the manufacture processes of the panel and the driving cost of the panel is higher.